


You Are Enough.

by Lanceiferroar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Encouraging, M/M, Magic, POV Liam Dunbar, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Time Travel, Younger Self - Freeform, theraputic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 16:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanceiferroar/pseuds/Lanceiferroar
Summary: A witch puts people in a trance and Liam's trance has him recalling some tough memories.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	You Are Enough.

Theo and Liam laid on their couch. They had an extremely long day. “Liam, you’ve been uncharacteristically quiet. What did she do to you?” Theo asked.

Earlier that day, the pack fought a witch who was running through town putting people in trances. Theo and Liam both fell victim to her trance. Luckily, Scott and Stiles were able to stop her. Stiles’ magic was no match for hers and they drove her out of town. Breaking her trance was the tricky part. The person who was entranced had to go through whatever imaginative world and wake up on their own. 

Theo had told Liam that his was like his nightmares. He would see his sister, she would rip her heart out of Theo’s chest trying to get it back and he would die. He ended the trance by confronting her. He had to apologize, plead with her, and tell her he loved her. The trance changed to them sitting in their childhood home. Tara then opened a door for Theo to leave. They hugged and Theo felt at peace and woke up. 

Liam looked empty at the ceiling. “There are some things that I haven’t told you, Theo.” Liam’s head was in Theo’s lap. 

Theo was running his fingers through his boyfriends hair lightly. “You don’t have to talk about it, little wolf.”

“I want to.” Liam still couldn’t look at Theo though. “I landed in my childhood bedroom.” 

******************************************************************************

I looked and saw a younger version of myself. He was on the computer scrolling through guys' profiles. I remembered doing this. I had to tell myself that these guys were not attractive. I could not like them. They were friends. Classmates. Not someone I found hot. He then looked at girls profiles and tried to see who he was attracted to. He was getting frustrated. He wanted to find them attractive, but none appealed to him.

“I’m not gay.” Young Liam said. “I can’t be. I won’t be.”

I began to tear up. I wanted to help. “No.” 

I scared the kid and he looked up at me in fear. “Who are you?! How did you get in here?”

“I’m you, Liam.” The younger me looked confused. “I...I just want to tell you, it’s okay. You can be who you are.”

Younger me put my head down. “I can’t. Mom will hate me. I’m already bullied for being the awkward quiet kid. This will just tip the scale to make it worse.” 

I smiled, not because I was happy, but because I wish I could have actually met the older me. I said what I needed to hear. “First of all, Mom loves you, me, us unconditionally. She even punched this guy for calling me and my boyfriends ‘fags’ in a store.”

“You, or future me, has a boyfriend?” Younger me asked.

I smiled again, thinking of you Theo. “You and him have a rocky start. You kind of punch him in the face. A lot. You’ll heal. You have ups and downs, but he will be the one who opens your eyes to your true self.”

“....are we abusive?” Younger me asked.

“No! We just fought a lot. I can’t give too much away, but I will say he will change your life.” I said. 

“What about...Pat?” He asked.

Pat, was one of my best friends, Theo. Pat is not someone we like, I haven’t spoken to him in a long time. You’ve heard of him, but I haven’t told you much about him. Pat is a Mormon and I respect everyone’s beliefs, but Mormon’s typically hate gays. Throughout middle school, Pat and I were thick as thieves. Attached at the hip. He went away when we were in college on a missionary trip. He was in Mexico for two years. During that time, that’s when I finally let myself open up to you, Theo. I came out. When he came back, I called him that day. We talked for a few hours on the phone. The conversation ended with him saying that he couldn’t accept that I am gay. I. I didn’t know how to react. Part of me wanted to keep the friendship. I didn’t realize what a toxic human he was to me. I was stuck in a toxic friendship and I felt I needed to keep it. You showed me that I didn’t need to keep him around. 

“Liam, Pat is...not the nicest person.” I said to him. “He will stay around for a while in your life, but in actuality he will hurt you. I won’t sugar coat it, he doesn’t accept it when you come out. You don’t need him though, Liam. You will have friends who will accept you.”

Younger me didn’t look happy, but seemed to understand it. “I’m supposed to transfer schools next week.”

I smiled at him. “I know. I will say, that is the beginning of when things will turn around. It will be a roller coaster, you’ll still try to be straight, you’ll go to Mexico, you’ll run in the woods. It’s complicated, but…” I glowed my eyes at him and younger me was intrigued. “A life of a werewolf is never easy.” 

“Werewolf!?” He said to me.

“I want to say one last thing to you.” I took him by the shoulders and looked at him dead in the eyes. “You will be okay, Liam. You are amazing and have so much to offer, but most importantly...you are enough.”

******************************************************************************

“And that is when I came back.” Liam said. 

Theo held Liam tighter. “I love you, little wolf.”

Liam finally turned to Theo. “For a long time, I have wanted to turn back time and redo so much. I wanted to stand up to those who bullied me. I wanted to help my mom. I wanted to do so much over. Part of me still wants that, but at the same time.” Liam lifts his hand and rubs Theo’s cheek. “If I didn’t go through all of that trauma, I would have never have met you. We may not be together, and that is a world that I want nothing to do with.” 

Theo kissed Liam’s hand that was against his cheek. “I can’t wait to see what our future holds.”

Liam smiled up at his boyfriend. “Me either, Theo. Me either.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I had a weird dream about this for myself so this was my own kind of therapy to work through my feelings through my favorite fandom. 
> 
> If anyone is struggling with coming out, know that you can get through this and there will ALWAYS be someone there for you!


End file.
